Falling Forever
by Excess
Summary: A filler story from PoA. Black's thoughts as he waits for the kiss that will claim his soul. A rather dark fic. RemusSirius Slash.


Falling Forever

Sum: Just a filler story from PoA. Black's thoughts as he waits for the kiss that will claim his soul. It's a rather dark fic.

Chapter 1

By Andrince

Warning: This will contain slash! For mature readers only!

Author's Note: I posted this a while ago with the intent of making this a slash free story. It wasn't very popular and it really just didn't flow right. But I loved it so much I had to keep it somehow, it's no longer slash free and it's going in a really different direction. One that I think I like, but we'll see. You wont see the changes until next chapter, which should be up tomorrow or the next day. Anyway enjoy and remember to review, please.

The sour taste of stomach acid clung stubbornly to the back of his throat no matter how many times he swallowed. He cast his dark eyes around the small room again, hoping he had somehow missed a nice tall glass of ice water to sooth his burning throat. His search produced neither a glass of ice water or even a tap.

He sighed, then a flash of anger crossed his battered face and he growled out, "Inhumane bastards!" before chocking on his own saliva. He let his defeated form slide down the hard wall and come to rest on the threadbare carpet. He inched away slowly from the puddle of his stomach contents, which was soaking nicely into the carpet a few feet way.

He tried to sit up again, shaking violently on his trembling limbs. After the room gave an odd tilt he had a sharp intake of breath and was sent into another violent coughing fit from the dust that seemed to cover every inch of the neglected room. His hand flew to his neck to comfort his raw throat as he settled himself back against the wall.

He let out a shuddering breath, that with the way it shook his thin frame could have easily been a dry sob. His movement only caused more dust to lift into the stale air, and he had to lift the collar of his filthy shirt over his nose to take his next breath. The smell inside of his shirt -body odor and mildew- wasn't much better than the smell of the room, but at least he could get a breath in without being thrown into another coughing fit.

He decided the other side of the room looked slightly cleaner than the rest. The whole room looked neglected, a thick layer of dust covered every surface and lay over the carpet like a blanket. There were a few spaces the dust was not smothering, around a large old-fashioned desk, near some boxes behind the desk that were piled to the ceiling, and a large strip cut across the floor where they had dragged him in. He was sitting in what looked to be an office turned storage room. The stale air smelled of dust and mold, well at least it did when he first got here, he thought as he cast a weary eye over at the puddle of partially digested food. He was surprised to see that most of it had soaked into the carpet, for something so hard and worn it was surprisingly absorbent.

He sat up again, this time slower, bracing himself for the sharp spider web pains that shot though his side. He got to his knees and clung to the wall as he waited for the room to decide which angle it wanted to tilt from. He tried to stand up, still bracing himself against the cold wall, but nearly fell to the floor when he felt a flesh tearing pain rippled though his heaving chest. He let out a sharp gasp of shocked pain as he struggled to breathe.

Damn ribs, he thought bitterly as he put all his effort into staying upright. He debated just crawling across the floor, but his pride won out and he decided to try standing again. Besides, he told himself, I'll be lucky if I don't suffocate from the dust on the floor if I try to crawl.

He stood up again, this time making it all the way up, and leaned against the wall for support. Just that little bit of movement, combined with the pain left him out of breath. He tried to breathe as shallowly as possible, as to not upset his aching ribs, but the lack of air was making him feel lightheaded. He raised one rather large callused, clammy hand to his forehead and felt beneath sweat soaked hair heated flesh.

TBC

A/N: I think I may have given him extra time while waiting for the kiss, I'm not sure. I should look and see, huh? This is short and kind of rushed but it's ok. Time to tell me what you think. Review!


End file.
